


Collateral damage, sweet like candy

by Dinadette



Category: La casa de papel (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Casa de Papel, Class Differences, Consent Issues, Consent Shift, Criminal Masterminds, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time with Woman, Gunplay, Jealousy, Light Sadism, M/M, Misogyny, Money Heist, Probable Sociopathy, Probable Underage, Prostitution, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, UNSAFE EVERYTHING, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: Berlin isn’t certain the Professor can handle the whole « getting close a woman » thing. He also wants to punish him for even thinking this up. He hires a prostitute for practice and it goes very, very wrong. Obviously. This takes place BEFORE the show, but is heavy on spoilers. Please read the tags. I haven’t written something as intense for years, so forgive me and feel free to comment ![La Casa de Papel - Money Heist]-typos fixed F them -





	Collateral damage, sweet like candy

There’s something on her face that attracts his attention, more even than her long blond hair falling free on her generous cleavage, or the tight little red dress. Desperation, it looks like. That one really needs money, either for a shoot, or for any other reason he doesn’t care to know.

« That one will do, Prof ». Berlin drives, and he only glances toward the eye candy in the red light district, more interested in the other man’s reaction. It doesn’t disappoint. He cringes slightly, and Berlin chuckles. She’s too young, too vulgar, too uneducated for the lofty Professor, and Berlin likes that he won’t fully enjoy the experience and will feel like he’s taking advantage. Of course he will, all in due time. He’ll regret too, and Berlin enjoys that thought also.

« You told me you’ll have to fuck the inspector. And that the inspector is a woman. Might as well get some practice and advice ». His words are harsh, because he hates the idea. It wouldn’t be the first time they shared a woman, but they were in it together, and the Professor rarely went all the way. In this case, he’ll be alone with the bitch cop, kiss her, pretend he loves her. Fuck. It hurts where he didn’t know he has a heart. Since he can’t find a better plan, he’ll at least make it bitter for the Professor. « As for me, well… I’ll have to show them I’m the alpha ».

The Professor mutters that he doesn’t need any help, looking everywhere but at Berlin. Or the girl approaching toward the car. She can sniff the money from afar, that one. She arrives on heels too high for a normal gait and bends toward the Professor’s window, knocking on it with a small smile. Prof doesn’t move, so Berlin presses the fancy shmancy button to automatically open the window. She peeks in, and while the Professor recoils at the cleavage display, she doesn’t seem to notice. She instantaneously likes him, because he’s cute and reassuring and clean looking. « Hey there ! », she exclaims.

Berlin is the one to reply, « Hey beautiful ». Dark, masculine, sultry voice. She is startled – two of them ? – but she immediately smiles a big, genuine smile when she makes out his face. Oh my, what a treat. She would do that one for free, had they met in some bar when she isn’t on duty. But on duty she is, and if she can be paid for pleasure… Girls – those too unwise to be women – love Berlin, until they hate him so much they wish they could rip his handsome face apart. By that time, it’s too late, and they’re the ones in tatters. Her little hand, garnered with a ton of custom jewelry, runs through her hair. She really hopes he likes her. Because she decides he must be the one… Even though she doesn’t understand why someone like him would pay.

« What’s your name, pretty thing ? ». He winks, all out on the charm. The Professor hurts already, he would assume. She bends toward him but her eyes are fixated on the one speaking to her.

« Candy », she replies. She expects to be told their names, or at least his, but neither of them speaks until he invites her to hop in. She only hesitates one moment before getting in the back seat with two strangers, hardly looking around to make sure there are witnesses. There aren’t. Desperate. The door opens and there she is, cheap perfume and all. Berlin looks at her too short skirt as she sits down, and she can’t stand the burn of his gaze, pulling on it like a little girl. It is obvious she is very much grown up though, at least in a way, and that it isn’t her first time. Still this interaction makes the Professor ill at ease. Naive as he can be, he is also very very perceptive.

« How old are you, Candy ? ». He pronounces her name like it’s something slightly dirty and embarrassing.

Before she can make up a lie – the one with glasses seems to be hung up on laws – Berlin intervenes, bringing a hand up. « Nope nope nope. You never ask that to a lady ! And you are a lady, right, Candy ? Lady Candy. Candy lady »… He is mocking her openly, because you don’t pick up a lady to share with your friend without even telling her your name, but she doesn’t see it or she doesn’t care.

« So, huh… », she begins, fidgeting with her sequined purse. « You have where to go ? ». It’s a silly question for a silly girl. Two guys like that certainly can afford a hotel or whatever. Her voice sounds too youthful and too pointed in the silent car. She gets no answer, and doesn’t dare to ask about the money. The one who drives is obviously at ease and relaxed. She assumes he has done this often. The other one… Nervous, stressed, almost like he was alone in a car with two strong men. It could almost make her laugh. The driver starts singing some weird Italian song, and the bearded one elbows him into silence, which only makes him laugh.

When they finally arrive in front of a small house in the middle of nowhere, Candy tells herself that she has no idea where she is, and that she can only pray that they aren’t two psychopaths on a rampage. As if hearing her thoughts, the driver turns toward her. « Get out of the car, sweets ». His voice is gentle, soft even, but there’s something iron strong under it. For a moment she doesn’t move and when the other man turns toward her, she meets his gaze.

« It’s ok, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Candy. Do you want to go back ? To go back… home ? You’ll be compensated ». She almost nods pitifully, but the other man has exited the car and opens her door, grabbing her arm. Still not meanly, but the threat is there. She is extracted out more than she obeys. « There, there. See, it’s better that way, right ? Everything will go well if you listen, Candycane ». She wants to turn away but his hand firmly takes hold of her chin and she finds that she can’t avert her eyes from what she sees in his. It’s cold and it burns and it’s dark and bright.

Behind them, the Professor clears his throat. « Maybe it isn’t the best idea. Look, she’s a bit frightened ». Berlin rolls his eyes. « I’ll have to frighten her, more than a bit, to keep the others in tow. You might have too if things get rough». Somehow Candy understands this isn’t about her, it has never really been about her.

After a long moment, the two men facing each other silently, the bearded one ducks his head and it’s obvious he has lost the round. They walk toward the door, Berlin still holding her arm. Professor attempts to open the door, but is so nervous he is unable to. The other man sighs, annoyed, and rips the key from his fingers, opening it at once.

Once inside, someone turns on the lights and she can at last have a good look of the men. The nervous one hardly shows any interest, maybe stealing a few glances. The alpha one is appreciating the sight, devouring her with his eyes. The mix of debauchery and naivety he finds in her is delicious. Candy finds herself blushing, her heart beating fast. He slowly approaches her and she takes a prudent step back, professionalism forgotten. She senses that the other man is going to protest again, and uses the opportunity to defuse the tension.

« Can I at least know your names ? », she asks, pleading, her eyes darting from one man to another. For the first time the one who chose her hesitates, and he looks toward the man with the glasses.

« Of course, Candy. We apologize for not introducing ourselves. ». His voice is gentle, reassuring, gentlemanly, yet hearing him speak she can find there is an edge to it. Uncivility would be his last resort, which means he would do it if needed. She hears the other clucking his tongue, impatient. « You can call me Professor, and this is Berlin ». She refrains from showing interrogation. Strange names, not that she was expecting real ones – people rarely use them in such situation, especially not men of standing who certainly have something to lose – but after all, this is as good as Candy. « I want to reinforce the idea that you will not be subjected to mistreatment or… ».

Berlin interrupts. « Professor, this isn’t some women’s rights course. We have hired the pretty Candy here for a reason that should be obvious to all, and we expect her to understand it ». Is he speaking for his friend ? Using the royal we ? What are they to each other anyway ? She won’t ask. But she doesn’t even know who she’s supposed to screw. That gets clearer as Berlin addresses her again.

« Now, Candy, come here ». He opens his arms, welcoming her, but she sees it more as a snare, a death trap. She instinctively looks for protection, staring toward the Professor. Berlin lets out a dry laugh. « Since you like my friend here so much, I suggest he brings you to me… ». She shivers, her experience on the job finally telling her where this is going. Still remains to be verified. Maybe the Professor will only watch, minimally involve himself, or… For the first time she tries to imagine the two classy, handsome men together, and fails.

She thinks the Professor is going to refuse, she is almost certain… But she feels him approach from behind, gently, and he puts a hand on her shoulder as if to say, let’s go. She advances enough for Berlin to grab her. « Come here, you », he repeats, even though she’s there. He embraces her, presses her curves against his torso. The elaborated buttons on his jacket worry at her naked skin and she is certain there will be some pattern printed into her flesh. The Professor’s hand softly massages her shoulder, soothing. She wonders if he pities her, and remembers what she is there for. Her blue eyes find the man’s dark ones, provocative, and she wets her crimson lips. Berlin doesn’t miss one second of the show. He gives her a smug smile. « See, I’m sure we will get along, Candy lips ». And just with that, he descends on her, small pecks at first, almost teasing, until she opens for him and their kiss deepens, his hands all over her body – or are those the Professor’s ?

She is there to entertain and arouse him, but she is the first to moan. He crushes her against him, his hands lower now, handling her bottom. Their bodies are fully in contact, she feels warm and he feels hard against her stomach. Suddenly he breaks the contact, as if he couldn’t handle it anymore, or didn’t want to show his weakness. He turns her on her heels so fast she is dizzy, and she understands now that she faces the Professor. He looks at her, his cheeks red and breathing fast.

« Show me how you kiss a woman, buddy ». His biting tone almost disguises his excitement, but Candy is a pro. And even if she wasn’t, he is swollen and hard against her hip. His hands find her breasts and knead at them, just the right side of painful. Professor takes a last step toward them, all but pushing her on Berlin’s lap, and gives her an almost friendly peck. She would think he isn’t into this at all, if not for the way he reacted to Berlin kissing her. She ponders, maybe he just needs more involvement from the other man, but all she can give him is to take his hand and tug him in her embrace, staring at him.

He doesn’t move. Candy asks herself if he really consented to any of this, It’s a first for her. But the shyer guy has only been nice to the blond teen, so she turns the table on him. « You don’t have to ». She gives him a smile she hopes is comforting. « It’s ok if you’re not… ». Into her ? Into women ?

« No », Berlin replies meanly, letting go of her breasts for her shoulders and shaking her. Oh, that one has to be scary when furious. « NO, it’s not « okay » , not one bit. He has to do that ». Candy doesn’t understand, except that it must have to do with that other woman, or women.

« See why I wanted to rehearse », he throws toward the other man, not even deigning to look at him. « You stop being such a pussy, and you do her. I don’t care what you like, and believe me she will care if you can’t be a man and get it up ». The Professor is red from the humiliation, and Candy feels for him. She doesn’t let go of his hand, and finds that on her unreasonable heels she has to slightly bend toward him.

« It’s fine, honey. Just don’t think, ok ? Or think of… whatever ». She somehow isn’t sure it is alright for her to mention that she has very strong suspicions that those two do more than bromance. She gives him a short peck at first, a graze almost. « It’s ok… », she repeats. Her free hands pets his shoulders, his back, through his jacket. He relaxes, even reciprocating the tender kiss. She must be acting right, because Berlin is satisfied, peppering her neck with kisses, occasionally biting slightly. She dares to lick the Professor’s mouth and he cautiously give her access as she takes all he will give.

His style is totally different from the other man’s, his hands respectfully remaining above the belt even when things get heated and he kisses her open mouth. Berlin assumes any woman will want to give him. The Professor doesn’t act until prompted. Even though her desire is stronger for the first one, Candy wishes all her clients were like the Professor.

After a while, she stops, looking at Berlin over her shoulder for further instructions. He sees that she has understood who is in control, and he likes that. Prof is always the one giving orders. Tonight, tables are turned.

« I suggest we move this to the bedroom », he says casually, but his smile is a bit too impatient. Her lips are swollen, her lipstick all over the two men’s mouths and her tongue feels too big for her mouth so she doesn’t talk. But she tries to wipe it off on her hand, self conscious, until Berlin catches her slim wrist, her cheap bracelets clicking. She peers up to him, surprised.

« Don’t, I like it », he simply says. « Actually, Prof, it suits you too. Maybe you should wear it ». He doesn’t say when, but everyone understands, and the Professor, though he looks away, breathes a tad faster. Candy, surprisingly, feels a pit of arousal in her stomach.

« It will smudge… », she teases. « Unless he doesn’t kiss anyone ». Berlin seems on the verge of telling her off, but then he smiles, good natured for once. He likes the idea for real.

« That’s not really an option », he concludes, letting go of Candy and heading toward him before he realizes. His hands cradle his face, petting his cheeks, then lower for his reddened lips. « Look at you », he says, shivering in desire. Prof parts his lips either in anticipation or in an attempt to breathe. Doesn’t matter, not when Berlin ravishes them for a brief but intense moment, leaving all three of them quite bothered. Now Candy knows what to expect. They’re not even in the bedroom yet, but the chemistry is so intense she is growing wet and wiggles in an attempt to relieve the tension. It doesn’t help at all.

She remembers once again what she is there for though. And why.

« Mister Berlin, I… Can I ask… », she starts, embarrassed. His gaze is on her again. He misreads her question.

« You’ve never been with two men, princess ? ». She forces herself to inhale. Actually that’s part of the question, too.

« Well… I… have been with one while another was watching, or… One then the other ». It seems it is much harder to discuss than to do. And certainly she has no idea how much she should ask for that.

« Alright. Then we’ll up the ante tonight, a little bit. We’ll spice it up a tad. You’re fine with that, Candy ? ». He speaks low, close to her face. She is surprised he used her name without a trace of contempt, and is actually asking if she agrees to being the spice they seem to need. She wonders if perhaps, just perhaps, Berlin himself wasn’t expecting things to go so far for both of them. Maybe he was just planning on some kissing and petting, with her giving him a happy ending, or something. But she feels she can do it, and more than this, she wants to. So she nods.

He seems to finally remember something. « Also… », he says, and bends toward her, whispering a number that makes her eyes goggle. She could swear she grew even more slippery on the spot.

They climb the stairs, pressed together, each man on the side of the younger girl.  The men lead her to a bedroom and the light is turned on, revealing a big bed and some antiquated furniture. She wonders if that’s where they sleep, but it’s so impersonal she doubts it. More like a guest room. Or maybe this isn’t their home at all.

Berlin sits on the bed and she almost turns her gaze away, embarrassed. He gestures for her to join him. She sits down, leaving some distance that he crosses immediately, his arm on her shoulders. « Candy, Candy, Candy… Let’s give a show to our friend here, right ? ». It’s a question, but it isn’t. Berlin kisses her with hunger, like she has never been kissed, and she clings to him, wishing to give him as good as she gets.

He pushes her to lie down on the bed, a bit more forcefully than needed but she moans anyway. He’s fighting with the top of her dress and she giggles. Professor is wondering how old she is again. Hoping she is above 18. Praying she is above 16. She can read it in his eyes. She winks and doesn’t say anything that could be held against her.

In the meantime Berlin has figured it out and the top of her dress is sagging on her stomach, her perky breasts exposed for both men to see. He touches her, curious, and bends down to take her nipple into his mouth, licking and nibbling it. Her hips lift off the bed at the feeling, her hand in his hair, and it’s his turn to laugh. The man runs his hand along her leg, toward her thighs and higher. She whines in need as he touches her flimsy panty. It is soaked, and he is surprised, not expecting it this soon. Or maybe not expecting it at all from a whore. He bites his lip subconsciously and his finger gets past the thin material, rubbing at her slit, hardly entering yet.

« So wet for me ? », he asks, unable to find his usual wit. She moans a breathy yes, and doesn’t know if she wants him to understand she is not faking.

« P… Prof », he calls. Why does Candy get the impression that he almost said another name ?  « Touch her ». Her legs tense, but soon relax, and as the nicer man approaches, though relunctantly, she opens her thighs for him, the hem of her dress hardly concealing her underwear. He is so surprised she wonders if it’s his first with a woman. But no, he knows how to turn her on. Maybe he never cared to pleasure the others, though. Now, the Professor, she would bet on a first. He is a good kisser, but a mouth is a mouth. He sits down on the bed in front of her. He is on the verge of asking for permission, she knows, but instead she slowly pulls up her dress, looking at him in the eye, and even he understands that it is welcome.

His hand first caresses her leg, taking its own sweet time, and she doesn’t know if he’s delaying or appeasing her. When he finally sneaks a finger on a side of the panty, he whispers a swear word she doesn’t understand. « Yes… », she moans, she begs, and though Berlin remained at the folds, he goes deeper, his touch inflaming her.

« She’s ready », he states, and this could either be personal knowledge, or bookish. Without as much as a kiss, Berlin climbs on her and she welcomes his weight, embracing him. He fiddles with something down there, and she runs her hands over his back encouragingly. Not that he needs it. He doesn’t bother undressing her, but he watches her intently as he takes her, committing every little moan and wince to memory. He’s big, though not the biggest she has ever had, and he goes slowly at first, more gently than she thought him capable. She then notices the Professor lying down on next to her, because he is patting her hair.

« You’re fine, Candy », he tells her, as much a reassurance as a question. « I got you ». He watches Berlin as her fucks her slow, then faster. She can’t contain her moans, some disturbingly close to how a woman in pain would sound, but they know better or they both don’t care. In fact it seems to turn him on, as he takes her mouth, this time quite active and manly. One of her hands grabs at Berlin’s expensive jacket, until he stops for a moment, only long enough to throw it away, while her other hand is holding onto the Professor. Both men are focusing on her and she is close, so close. Until it stops.

« Your turn, Prof ».

Frankly she’s unsure he will want to, or even manage to. Berlin just goes for what he can get, even if it’s not quite first choice. The Professor is a more refined type. Had she gone for that type of guys earlier on, maybe she wouldn’t be getting paid to have a threesome with strangers… Probably that’s why she grabs his hair and brings his mouth to hers for a soul piercing kiss. He doesn’t resist.

« Told you she likes you. Give it to her ».

There’s a strange mix of encouragement and taunt in his tone.

« I think I got the gist of… ». Professor isn’t quite as easy to tempt as Berlin. Berlin rolls his eyes at him, his erection still inside her as if reluctant to part. « Let’s agree to a compromise. I’ll be right there with you. You just… ». He sighs and rolls over. Candy finds herself on her right hip. « If you can do that, you can probably do it the other way too. That will do ». Both of them understand.

« It will hurt her », Professor argues. But she can hear in his voice that he isn’t indifferent.

Berlin doesn’t let him bail out. « You will hurt her. More than that. Better get on board with that. She will suffer, you know that. Plus, I’m bigger ». His words could sound regretful, but she hears only barbs. He must hate the woman. And she would think he hates the man too, if not for their obvious desire of each other.

« Let’s forget that damned plan ! », he exclaims. He seems on the verge of panic.

Berlin shakes his head. « Huh huh. Not after you drove me crazy with it ». His voice gets sweeter. « Now get close, handsome, I want to kiss you ». Candy moans as if he was talking to her, but she’s fully ignored at the moment. Prof does obey, albeit half heartedly. Candy can read it. He’s the bossy one about whatever they do as a job, but in the bedroom… He molds against her, his arm extended covering her slim waist and grabbing at Berlin. To her surprise he is hard already.

« I’m sorry Candy but this will hurt ». She feels a hand pulling at her underwear, not removing it, and he is hard against her flesh. She tenses, then whines and a sob even escapes her lips, but he doesn’t stop nor even comforts her. He remains still while she gets used to it, then he starts moving. They both do. She bites her lip almost to blood, overwhelmed. Despite her pain she can’t miss that their eyes are on each other. They breath fast against her and they crush her, kissing over her shoulder. She hears more than she sees their lips smacking, all teeth and tongue and moans.

« Berlin… ». He sounds desperate, and she gets the feeling that he would love to call him by his real name. « Why do you make me do this… I want only you… I… love… ». Berlin bites his lip hard and the Professor stops.

« Shut the fuck up », Berlin says, in a low and savage voice. He gives her a strong stroke and she clenches and moans, pain still very much there but morphing into something else, some strong warmth between her legs as the men probably can’t be closer than they are now, only separated by her thin walls – only closer if they actually did each other. And despite this, Berlin won’t allow declarations. It could have to do with that mysterious woman.

Not that she can really think straight. Berlin cradles her face now and literally fucks her onto the Professor’s length. A tear rolls down her cheek and he just says, « Beautiful ». She places a hand on his, her long French manicured nails leaving moon crescents upon his flesh. He winces, just once, as if sharing her pain, and the Professor tenses and grabs her hip. One needy sound and he pulls out. There’s warmth on her ass and thighs.

She looks at Berlin and he is far from unaffected at his friend’s peak. Still he finds it necessary to scold. « No. She will want you to stay inside. Women feel used when you don’t. Isn’t that right Candy ? ». His question has a threatening tone. Candy, though, is long past feeling degraded. She shrugs and nods vaguely. « Not that I care. But your… stuff… is actually more fitting for my part of the deal», he adds.

Berlin pushes himself off Candy and she takes a few seconds to recuperate before she tries to cover herself with her dress. It doesn’t really matter. She has done kinkier, more intimate things with those two than with any boy she thought she loved. The world spins when she sits down.

« Slowly, Candy ». The Professor is there to catch her, as if he didn’t just disregard her tears as he fucked her. « I’m getting you a drink ».

« Booze ! Something strong ! », Berlin exclaims. « I’ve shown you how I’ll be nice to mine. Now I must show you when I am not ». Professor doesn’t say anything, just a vague mmh sound, as he tucks himself in and gets up, heading for a liquor cabinet. He comes back with a single glass and she drinks only a sip because it stings awfully. The two men don’t drink. She wonders if they’re sober, or if they took something else. Berlin urges to drink half of the glass and she feels nausea coiling through her stomach. He helps her as much as he forces her to remove herself from the bed. He stands and she does too, difficultly.

« So here, I’m going to demonstrate how I’ll settle my authority », he begins, lecturing like he was the Professor. He grabs her blond hair, not in a painful way, but very firmly, and pushes down. She kneels, and looks up. « I could sit down, or make it easy for her. I won’t. If her knees hurt, she’ll just have to show more enthusiasm ». His tone is cold. « Of course mine won’t be a professional, so she might need some coaching in the beginning… But not Candy. Go on, Candy sweet ». His smile is full of arrogance and worse than a frown. She’s a whore, and there’s only one thing a whore does kneeling in front of a guy. She finds his zipper and rubs him through his underwear. He’s still hard. She takes him out and massages him, giving a little twist that makes him moan.

« Suck me », he demands, and the moan she hears comes from the Professor. Her mouth traces kisses to his length, still warm from being inside her. She glances toward the other man. His mouth is half open in wonder. He must see himself doing it. She licks at the tip as she imagines he would do and is rewarded with a « Good girl ». She contracts at the sound. Candy takes him in, her tongue playing along. She hollows her cheeks and plunges forward, taking as much as she can. He gives a genuine moan, and « Fuck ».

« Wait wait », he urges. He must have been closer than she assumed. He pushes her away and she lets go as he arranges himself. He balls his fists, hesitating. Then he spots the Professor. And his bulge. He smirks.

« Sit down on the bed ». Candy goes to comply but he stops her with a dismissal wave. « Prof ». His head jerks up, and he follows Berlin’s gaze under his belt. He obeys.

« You’ve done well. I shouldn’t have to congratulate you, because it’s your plan, but you really tried. You’ll succeed, no worries there. But that bitch, or even beautiful Bonbon here, could never make you feel that great. You’ll have to aim for a joyless geez, I guess ». His voice is soft and cruel.

Professor opens his mouth to speak and Berlin shushes him up. « Shhhh. This is what you will think of ». His hand falls on the Professor’s lap and that’s enough for him to jump. Candy is a bit too far for full view, she can see the hand circling, then working up and down, as the Professor’s own hands ball into fists on the sheet. He mutters « oh God » and his hips cant on their volition when Berlin bends, and Candy guesses that it doesn’t happen often. She wants her own release so much that she’s out of her mind.

« Can I watch you please ? ». It’s not professional, she’s not there to witness anything she isn’t specifically asked to witness, and yet… A hand replaces his mouth and Berlin chuckles darkly.

« The lady likes your dick, Professor. Make it last ». And then he’s at it again as she approaches on jelly legs, taking in the nibbling and licking and laving, moaning as if someone was eating her out instead.

« Berlin… I’m… », the Professor fiddles with the man’s hair as if to remove him from his lap, but Berlin gets hold of his thigh and squeezes. The other man finishes under his ministrations and Berlin swallows, making a show of licking his lips. For him or her, she has no idea. He immediately stands up and embraces Candy, giving her a taste through a kiss she isn’t likely to forget. She trembles and whines and licks.

« Now it’s my turn, beautiful », he whispers against her cheek. Her small hand rubs him just right, and he presses into it, but doesn’t just want her mouth to release him. «I want the whole thing », he claims, and he leads her to the bed again, settling over her and shortly massaging her just where she aches. She arches into him but he doesn’t give her time to come. Quite frustrating. She’s pretty sure it’s the only way he enjoys caressing a woman but she’s being paid so she grins and bear it.

« Ok, Professor. Story time. Now, she has been really disobedient and a general pain in the ass. Or maybe she just doesn’t want to put out. Whatever… ». His voice is slow and warm like molasses. He gets off of her, and goes for the discarded jacket. Somehow he fishes out a gun from there, and sadly neither Candy nor Prof is laughing. She peers at the other man. Is he crazy ? That crazy ?

« Please », she begins, not knowing what to plead for.

« Shhhhh. It’s all pretense. I just have to scare her like this », he explains, and she sees madness in his eyes. She wishes she could warn this poor girl.

 « But she’s not that afraid, right, Candy ? You know I just want to spice it up, I’m not actually going to shoot you. Not really. Maybe there’s no bullet, but even if there is… I’m in total control ». His eyes glisten  as he lies upon her again, aiming the gun at her temple. His hand trembles for an instant, or she imagines it. There’s no way she can hide her fear. He untucks himself with his other hand and it takes more time than expected. Then he takes her again. She can’t pretend to want it, or to welcome it, but he feels good deep inside her and she moans, unable not to peek toward the pistol. He goes excruciatingly slow, but when he speeds up his hand trembles again and Prof loses it.

« Berlin you stop at once ! », he yells, as if suddenly conscious of what exactly will happen if he pulls the trigger, the blood splattering, and all. He turns his face away from hers, that he was analyzing, getting off on her fear and pleasure, and scowls at him.

« You think I’m not in control, that I don’t know what I’m doing ? ». Deathly calm. That too seems like a sensitive topic and something she wholly doesn’t understand.

Candy doesn’t manage to tune off the mortal danger, the cold against her warm skin, but his other hand trails over her face, pets her cheeks, rubs against her mouth. His eyes don’t leave hers even as his breathing picks up. Now his hand is replaced by the gun, cold metal over her swollen lips, then lower, caressing her youthful curves. Up again, to her head.

« And now… ». He can hardly speak any more. « Now, she tells me what she wants ». He pauses. She is lost. She can see Prof wringing his hands, useless. Suddenly she gets inspiration. From Jesus, or the devil.

« Fuck me, please ? », she whispers, and her walls pulse at her own question.

« Please who », he replies harshly, but she can hear his own peak nearing.

« Mister Berlin please, fuck me ? ». She’s so afraid to disappoint – the consequences of disappointing – that a tear rolls down, again. But she doesn’t. Oh no. He kisses her like he eats her alive, despite the gun, despite the red rain he would be drenched in if he fucked up. He takes her like he punishes her, but his own excitement pushes her off the edge and she embraces him, bucking against him. He groans and spills deep inside her, finally breaks eye contact as he rests his forehead against hers. The gun still there. This one isn’t afraid to die, she ponders, half passed out.

He takes forever to get rid of the weapon, not before waving it in front of her. It’s not empty. It’s not empty. She finally bursts  into tears, mouth half open, realizing he could have killed her, even accidentally. Her life is shit, but it is hers. It is almost meaningless that he came inside her without a condom.

His gaze is sad now, tired and sad and empty. « This is what I’ll have to do, Prof. I’ll screw her right but I’ll treat her wrong. People will fear me. She’ll probably never be the same again. But that’s what your plan needed without you knowing it. I’ll be doing the dirty work, once again ».  He pushes himself off the bed, probably paler and more exhausted than a young, fit man should be. It will only strike her as strange later. He inhales deeply and seems to come back to his senses.

« Mister Berlin. I like that ! She’ll have to call me so », he decides. « You need a classy name too, bro ». He smiles again, and it is as if nothing happened.

Professor reacts at last, he apologizes for not having protection, for Berlin, for not even thinking… She’ll have money, lots of money. She is safe. Candy wants to believe him so bad, but she remembers he only cared about getting himself off with Berlin, and when he bends over to make sure she is ok, to suggest some light tranquilizer for the night, she is on the same level as his groin and she finds out he’s hard. This might be the worst betrayal yet. She stares for a moment, showing him she knows, and she turns away from him. She’s not sure anymore who is the craziest between them, nor why she deemed them gentlemanly in the beginning.

 

* * *

 

 

In her pitiful flat, she dozes off on the couch, and wakes up in a start from a much too realistic dream. Her nights are plagued by visions she is unsure are technically dreams, fantasies or nightmares. She wonders if they’ll be back. Her wallet certainly should fare better if they did. She hopes, though, that they won’t. But, tired as she is, she brings a small nimble hand between her thighs. She is never wet like that for a random client, nor even for most boyfriends she had. She also normally doesn’t allow anyone to finish inside unprotected. Too late. Candy knows she should be calling the cops, letting them know two sociopaths are planning to victimize other women… Instead she does this. She thinks hard about Berlin’s gaze as he came, and about the seering kiss shared between the two men, passion and hatred and mistrust and want. These memories will haunt her nights for a long time, she realizes.

It is only 2 years later, watching TV after a last client fell asleep on her, that she hears about them again and has to clamp her hand against her mouth not to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I live for reviews, good, bad, neutral, they always help! -


End file.
